1. Field
One or more embodiments related generally to components and component assemblies for cooling electronic devices. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to fan component assemblies, such as for attaching a fan assembly to a heat exchanger assembly of a computer.
2. Background
Electronic devices, such as computing devices, often require cooling of electronic circuitry, components, chips, disc drives, power transformers, and the like. Computing devices contemplated include personal computers (PC), desktop computers, computing systems, portable computing devices, handheld computing devices, telephones, cellular phones, game devices, Internet related computing devices, servers, televisions, video monitors or displays, digital video disk (DVD) players, set top boxes, as well as video storage and editing devices. In some cases, the computing device will have a main memory coupled to a processor, an operating system and other application programs to be executed by the processor.
For example, a printed circuit board (PCB), semiconductor chip package, semiconductor chip, power transformer, processor, central processing unit (CPU), memory chip, or other electronic device of a computer may be thermally coupled or attached to a heat exchanger that is cooled by a fan, such as by the fan blowing air onto the heat exchanger.
Typically, such fans are mounted independently of the heat exchanger or electronic device or devices they are to cool. For instance, a fan may have a cowling or external frame with holes running through the corners of the frame to allow the fan and frame to be attached to internal structure or the case of a computer. Specifically, current fans typically include a frame around the blade component, and a pattern of holes in the corners of the frame component to allow the fan to be fastened to the computer by putting mounting hardware, such as screws or other similar hardware through the holes and into the frame or internal structure of the computer.
However, such fan and frame assemblies require a frame for attachment to the computer; are not attached and/or proximate to a heat sink; and may not provide adequate cooling capacity or power, and thus may be unable to provide more than 100 watts of cooling.